One Hundred
by rootlessdream
Summary: Collection of drabbles. Various themes and pairings. Suggestions/requests always welcome.
1. Requited

_This is just a collection of drabbles. For those who don't know, a drabble is exactly 100 words.  
So here we go with the first one. You can probably figure out what happened._

_;;;;;;_

**Requited**

Darkness prevails around them. Battered, but not beaten, they lay. Not broken.

The moon remains the only witness as eyes drift shut. Exhausted. It almost ended today.

Too shaken to sleep, two protest the lull of an imminent slumber.

She watches him, his unrequited emotion swimming behind his dark irises. It draws her in.

Inwardly clutching her chest, she imagines the end. He's gone. He never knew. He'll never know.

He watches her, her inhibitions always keeping her at a distance. He's painfully aware. It's all too familiar.

Suddenly determined, she has to let him know. They still have time. And so she does.

_;;;;;;_

_Reviews are always loved.  
XD_


	2. Sweet Relief

_This idea was humoring me, though, so I gave it a try._

_;;;;;;_

**Sweet Relief**

Fang stood uncomfortably at the mouth of the cave while the others started a fire.

It itched _so_ badly. Finally, he awkwardly reached his hand around to his back and scratched.

Much better. A loose smile formed on his lips from the relief. Yes, much better.

His actions caught Max's attention and she strode over to him, one eyebrow raised in question.

As she approached, Fang pulled his hand back, but didn't like what he saw.

"Max, my feathers…" he said, confusedly looking at his handful of dark feathers.

She stared and scrunched her nose slightly. "I think… you're moulting."

_;;;;;;_

_Drabbles are frighteningly short, aren't they? And yet, so amusing to write.  
Happy New Year, everyone!  
Reviews are always loved.  
XD_


	3. Just Sleep

_Kinda on the depressing side...  
Dedicated to Maximum Rage._

;;;;;;

**Just Sleep**

He'd finally done it. Jeb was gone. That's what he wanted all along, right?

So why did he feel so vile now? Like the traitor he'd just executed. But God, it just felt _right_.

So why was it keeping him up _every_ night? Why did it make him sick when he saw replays behind closed eyes?

And why was _she_ offering sympathy? It was _her_ father that no longer breathed.

Why was she stroking his cheek as though he hadn't become a monster?

Why did he lay there, helpless, as she repeated that single phrase over and over?

"_Just sleep_."

_;;;;;;_

_Reviews are always loved.  
Any ideas for some more?  
XD_


	4. Black Panther

_Ok, I know this might not make a ton of sense, but let me explain. It's based on the following quote from MR5…  
"Fang swerved closer to me, big and supremely graceful, like a black panther with wings."  
Dedicated to Maximum-X Fff Comment Wall. 3_

;;;;;;

**Black Panther**

Fang sat against the old maple tree, laptop resting on his outstretched legs.

As he opened his blog, the first comment instantly caught his attention:

_Fang, read the latest Maximum Ride book? Nevermind. 'Course you have. How do you feel about Max thinking you're like a black panther with wings? – WishIHadWings99_

In fact, he had _not_ seen that.

So, when Angel later pleaded with Max to visit the zoo again, Fang just couldn't resist…

"We should go. I hear they've got a new exhibit. Black panthers."

He watched with a smirk as Max's breath caught. So it was true, huh?

_;;;;;;_

_Reviews are always loved.  
XD_


	5. Some Things Change

_I borrowed one lyric from Damien Rice for this. Shall we call it a song drabble?_

;;;;;;

**Some Things Change**

The boy walked cautiously into the crowded building with his winged family, his four remaining senses on high alert.

When he heard the others stop, he, too, halted.

Then something unusual, something strange, came from nothing at all.

A delicate hand was suddenly brushing lightly along his arm, a welcoming gesture.

He knew that hand, had felt it on his skin before. Yet it was different now, matured somehow by the passing of just a year. He couldn't place the name.

Fate answered, so to speak, as the girl whispered with that sweetly familiar voice of hers.

"Missed you, Iggy."

_;;;;;;_

_Thoughts on who it is?  
Reviews are always loved.  
Any ideas for some more?  
XD_


	6. Disillusioned

_I'm in a less-than-cheery mood this morning, and so resulted this depressing production…_

_;;;;;;_

**Disillusioned**

His gaze wandered up to the night sky as he felt utterly devoid of spirit.

His memories flooded back in a thick mist, compressing his heart in agony.

His eyes were unfocused and dark with unutterable sorrows.

His mind echoed with her final words, now endlessly haunting him.

His own words had trailed off brokenly, mimicking her failing breaths.

His pleading, he believed, would erase this cruel, ironic fate bestowed upon his angel.

His last illusions crumbled and died as she became still in his arms.

And into the crimson sea before him, the grim hues of Heaven sunk silently.

_;;;;;;_

_I don't think you'll have much trouble figuring out what happened, but don't hesitate to ask if you didn't get it._

_Reviews are like caffeine. Please review? I need my morning coffee._


	7. You Just Never Know

**You Just Never Know**

I was lost. In a freaking snowstorm.

Being separated from the rest of the flock was like standing naked in the middle of this raging blizzard. It felt cold… painful… hopeless…

…blinding, as ironic as that may sound, since the only way I can physically see anything is to be surrounded by white.

So imagine the rush of warmth I felt when I heard Max shouting my name in the distance, Gazzy's voice echoing seconds later.

I don't know what made me think they would have left me behind.

But I guess as a mutant bird-kid, you just never know.

_;;;;;;_

_You probably realized that was Iggy, and if not… well, it was Iggy._

_Any requests? I'm running out of ideas. _

_Review? Please? XD_


	8. Totally Lucky

**Totally Lucky**

Total approached and sat in front of her gingerly, not wanting to spook her from her slumber.

She looked angelic when she slept. Large and magnificent, and completely peaceful.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed deeply, evenly.

He hoped she was dreaming of him; the two of them romping through never-ending fields of wildflowers.

She stirred suddenly and opened her eyes. Total's breath caught when she focused her sight on him.

Without warning, Akila stretched forward and licked the side of Total's face, making him feel like the luckiest Scottie in all the world.

_;;;;;;_

_Yay. A fluffy drabble about the dogs. XD_

_I love reviews. They make me happy._

_I'd also be happy to write a drabble for you if you want something specific. ;)_


	9. Believe

_Ended up being a 1.5 drabble. This is dedicated to Skye Maxwell, who wanted a drabble with a rainbow. XD _

_;;;;;;_

**Believe**

"Do you believe in Leprechauns?" Gazzy whispered to Nudge.

A rainbow had settled across the sky in front of them as they stared at it in awe.

"I don't know. Do you think anyone believes that _we're _real?" she countered.

"Of course! Max knows we're real, and Angel, and Fang, and-"

"Obviously," Nudge interrupted, rolling her eyes before continuing, "but if someone who's never seen us suddenly heard about us, I don't think they'd believe we were real."

"Oh." Gazzy moved his gaze from the rainbow to the grass at his feet, disappointment clear on his face.

"But that's okay," she smiled at the boy, ruffling his hair like Max often did. "We have each other."

His lips quirked into a small smile before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a moment, Gazzy looked up at Nudge with excitement in his eyes.

"So you _do _believe in Leprechauns?"

_;;;;;;_

_Huh. Was that cute or just plain strange?_

_Reviews would be lovely. :)_

_Any other suggestions? XD_


	10. Organic High

_I was looking through my files and found this one laying around. I wrote it for a drabble challenge on Maximum-X.  
It's a little strange, but I figured I'd post it anyway.  
_

_;;;;;;_

**Organic High**

"Dr. ter Borcht, you feeling all right?"

He thought for a moment, and if he was being honest, he was feeling a bit off kilter after that Chinese food.

"Of course. Vhy vould you sink ozzervise?"

"Well, just that… Oh, it's nothing, really."

Ter Borcht couldn't be bothered with the curious young scientist. He placed the half-emptied carton of fried rice on the table and snatched up a fortune cookie.

_'There is going to be an exciting trip in your future.'_

He flipped the small white strip over, absently curious about what word he could learn in Chinese _this_ time.

_'Mushroom.'_

_;;;;;;_

_Get it? Lol  
_

_Erm.. Don't do drugs, kids. XD  
_

_Review? Any other requests?  
_


	11. For Science

**For Science  
**

He grew excited when they told him it was here.

Four years it's been, since Batchelder took it away.

He didn't believe he'd ever see it alive.

Now it's here, an arm's length away.

All he needs is the order.

He watches it, grinning madly.

Frontal, parietal, occipital, temporal.

Explore and discover.

Subject Eleven.

Dissect.

_;;;;;;_

_Cookies and highfives for anyone that knows who this one's about. _

_Review? Please? XD_


	12. Little Boys

_This is definitely not something I planned to write on Easter, of all days…_

_;;;;;;  
_

**Little Boys**

We were escaping. _Again_.

The whitecoats… the humans… weren't trying to stop us themselves.

Instead, every one of them had some kind of pager or phone in their hands.

They were calling in for God-knows-what to come and stop us.

Then I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw _his_ repulsive, unforgettable face.

The whitecoat that had a fierce glint in his eyes… for little boys.

I remembered what he did to Iggy… what he _tried_ to do to Gazzy…

"What's wrong with you?" Max hissed. "We need to move!"

I shook my thoughts and ran again with the flock, hightailing it out of there.

;;;;;;

_Well, that was disturbing…_

_Er.. Review, por favor?_


	13. Imperfect

_Warning: Slash drabble…_

;;;;;;

**Imperfect**

They had deemed him useless after they damaged him.

Couldn't see how he had become so much more than they'd imagined.

How he could see just fine. Not with his eyes, of course.

By his gentle caress, his slender fingers flawlessly capturing perfect images.

A shiver rolled down my spine as his touch glided like silk over my skin, my face, my eyes.

Eyes of lesser perfection than his...

He had redeeming abilities. It didn't handicap him like it did _me_.

But when we moved together, his careful hands moved slowly, steadily, allowing me to focus on his every motion, anticipate his intentions.

He had fixed me, taught me how to feel, to think…

Yet I still had my orders. _Terminate them_, she told me.

And I would. Some other day...


	14. Mud and Sweets

_This turned into a 1.5 drabble. It's dedicated to Skye Maxwell because we made a deal back in January that we would write each other a drabble of the other's choice to end an all-nighter war. She wanted Max and Fang to do something silly or ridiculous, so finally, after partaking in some absolutely ridiculous activities today myself, I decided to write this..._

_;;;;;;_

**Mud and Sweets**

"I. Am. Lord Destructo!"

That's what I heard Gazzy shriek wildly as I walked out the front door of Dr. Martinez's house.

"What on Earth did you give them?" I asked my mother, watching Gazzy and Nudge battle it out in a pool of fresh mud.

"Homemade fudge and sweet tea," she said with a sweet smile.

_Oh, God_.

That's the last time I take a nap and leave an _adult_ to take charge of the Flock.

I glanced at Fang. He was wearing an unholy expression and I half expected him to say, '_Rowr_.'

Then I realized – just a bit too late – why he was looking at me that way.

I tried dodging him as he practically pounced on me, but down I went with a splash, right into the mud.

He laughed at his accomplishment while I pushed him off of me.

"You are so dead, bird boy."

_;;;;;;_

_So that's that. Sorry it took forever, Skye.  
Now if only I could remember the other two I was supposed to write for you..._

_Review! Review! Lol. Anyone else want me to write something specific?  
_


	15. Collapse

_I don't really have anything to say about this one..._

_;;;;;;_

**Collapse**

"He's gonna be fine," Iggy told me as Fang's eyes opened.

"Don't give us another scare like that any time soon," I warned, leaning over and pushing hair away from his face.

"Man, you went down like a block of lead," the blind bird-boy continued. "I never would have thought _you_ couldn't handle that. _Angel_ didn't even flinch."

"Shut up," Fang said finally. "That had nothing to do with it. I didn't eat enough today, 's all."

"Oh, so sorry, you poor thing. Nudge, go find the boy a juice box," Iggy snickered.

"Of course. Anything for Prince Dark One."

_;;;;;;_

_Next, one for Iggy and one for Gazzy.  
Thanks for making suggestions. :)_


	16. Regrets

_Iggy and Gazzy were giving me trouble. I wrote this instead. Don't worry, though. I'll write theirs soon. :)_

_;;;;;;_

**Regrets**

Subject Eleven.  
Didn't find what we needed,  
what we wanted,  
what we could have used.  
Should have let you grown more,  
develop into something greater.  
You could have been so much more,  
this we realized too late.  
We wasted you.  
But you were a danger,  
a threat.  
Though, more than anything,  
you were real,  
a person.  
Batchelder, we ridiculed.  
We called you 'it'.  
He called you 'little girl'.  
I see why, only now.  
Forgive us.  
Forgive _me_.

_;;;;;;_

_*gasp*  
Because scientists are people too. With compassion and real thoughts. :)_


	17. I'm Here With You

_I just couldn't resist this one...  
_

_;;;;;;_

**I'm Here With You  
**

The boy sat patiently at the edge of his cot as Jeb Batchelder and a younger member of his team entered the small room assigned to him during his temporary stay.

"Here he is, Reilly," said Batchelder. His somber gaze lingered on the German boy for a moment before he turned to exit.

Reilly remained in the room, absently picking at a loose thread from his lab coat.

"Do you know why you're here?" the scientist finally asked.

"My expiration date appeared."

"Right."

"And that wasn't supposed to happen."

"No. It wasn't," he sighed. "And there's… nothing we can do. There's no way to halt it."

Reilly watched the boy's indifferent expression falter.

"Is it going to hurt?" he whispered, and despite what he was created for, the innocence in his voice made Reilly's chest tighten.

"I don't know," he answered. "But you won't be alone," he said softly, sitting down beside him to place a comforting hand on the boy's arm.

_;;;;;;_

_Anyone else think they make the cutest couple ever? :3  
Maybe I'm just weird...  
_


	18. Want

_It's... a half drabble. It's like... one of those little forest critters that you just want to walk up to and say, "Hey, cutey. Look at you being all adorable and such."  
I mean- What? Who does that? Not... Not me...  
_

_;;;;;;_

**Want  
**

Feelings, emotions, delicately kept silent.  
Hearts speeding in unison gently revealed what words could not.

How incredibly ironic.  
To find life, vigor, in Death Valley.  
To find innocence in a sweet embrace of the one created to destroy.

Awkward young scientist.  
Charmingly beautiful assassin.  
Unmitigated desire.

_;;;;;;_

_Teehee. Gazzy drabble next...  
_


	19. Hurt

**Hurt**

"You set me up!"

"I am genuinely sorry, Max. Please, believe me. I wasn't given a choice."

I ignored the obvious truth in her mournful tone.

In an angry whisper came the three words I never imagined I could say to her.

"I hate you."

I didn't care that the words brought pain into her eyes. Her betrayal hit me worse than any blow I'd ever received.

I was seething with enough fury to melt the cage walls as they led her out of the room. The woman I once considered family.

But she was just another one of _them._


	20. Granny Jumps Fang

_This is very loosely based on something I witnessed at the airport the other day... Lol.  
And oh my God, I'm updating something? Really? :D_  
_So here's a 2.25 drabble for you..._

* * *

**Granny Jumps Fang**

The elderly woman, adorned with ashen hair and thick glasses, passed the library card back to us after a swipe through the system.

Her crows feet grew pronounced as she smiled at Fang like a wicked cougar at its prey.

"So if you could just show us where that book is…"

I thought she was going to break a hip or two when she nearly vaulted herself from her chair at him.

"This way, Nicholas," she said, slinking her frail fingers around his forearm.

For once in his life, he actually looked startled.

As she lead us through the science section, I stifled a Gazzy-esque cackle and needed to look away from Fang's pleading face.

"Well, now, here it is," she said, reluctantly removing one hand to slide a thick text off the shelf.

Fang nodded once in thanks and waited awkwardly for the woman to remove the rest of her weak grasp on him.

"There isn't anything else I can help you find?" she asked in a small, hope-filled voice.

"Um, no. We're… This is all," he said.

With a sad smile, she finally let go, winked, and hobbled back to her desk.

The Flock would love to hear about this…

As if he heard my thoughts, he turned toward me with one of those dark looks of his that say, "_Don't."_

I grinned. "You really know how to score the ladies, Fang."


	21. Halp Me?

Hello.

This isn't a drabble.

It's a request for... requests.

I can't think of anything to write a drabble about.

Inspiration I have not.

Halp.

Thank you.

Much love.

Have a nice day.

Night.

Morning.

Or whatever it is wherever you are.

Oh, look.

This is now a .5 drabble.


	22. Will We?

**Will We?**

//

Will you hold my hand?

Will you be there when I die?

//

Will you tell the kids?

Will you hold them if they cry?

//

Will I break down your walls?

Will I even try?

//

Will I know when time is up?

Will I know when to say goodbye?

//

Will you tell me everything is fine?

Will I realize that death is the one thing I can't defy?

_**

* * *

  
**_

_This was written near the end of this past summer while traveling on a plane. Max's thoughts about her impending doom via expiration. While writing this, I was thinking of my own impending doom via crash landing in the desert. Thankfully, the fates didn't feel the need to do away with me that day… Anyway, thanks for reading. And sorry for being a big non-updater for… most of the year…_


	23. Untitled

How many years has it been?

How many years' worth of nights did the smallest memories trigger tears for someone who was never coming back?

I don't know. Truthfully, I do not know.

It's what I wanted, badly; to forget. Now I realize I have.

Unsettling. That's how it feels. I don't know when I stopped remembering that date. It must be etched in the stone I've stood before a hundred times. But I have no memory of it. How is that even possible?

But I _wanted_ to forget that day. I should be relieved. One less moment to remember, to burst the dam holding back the tears. But what does it change?

Nothing.

I am still going to remember the shape of her smile. The timbre of her voice. Her conspiratorial grin when something was our little secret. The way she couldn't stop laughing that time I tried to drink milk upside down. I am still going to remember how much I loved her. And I am still going to cry.

I want to be selfish;

I want to forget her.

I want to not love anyone.

I want to not love _him_ so damn much.

Because the toll of death is inevitable.

And when it takes from me again, again I will be in pieces.

And this time, I'll leave them where they fall.

* * *

Your thoughts on who this is and why?


	24. Burst

**Burst**

I watch flags dance in the breeze as we walk the street. There is a sudden rumble in the distance.

"Did anyone else hear that katzenjammer?"

I blink and wonder to myself if she is making up words now.

"I'm not, Fang," she says. She smiles brightly. "It just means a loud noise. Sort of like a cacophony."

"How do you _know _that?" asks Iggy.

"I know a lot of things, Iggy. A lot of things." Her smile turns dark, almost sinister. I hope it is the shadows playing tricks.

Silence falls over our group until I hear the rumble again.

* * *

Just because I felt like doing something in first person present tense. And because I still think Angel is a serious creeper. Happy 4th of July.


End file.
